


Buck Shark

by Skylark50



Series: Bobby, Athena and their chaos fire kids & grandkids [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Baby shark is the devil, Bobby is a tired dad, Eddie and Buck are dating, F/M, Gen, I Feel bad for chim, Tags Are Hard, evan buckley is a danger magnet, squint and you miss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 20:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark50/pseuds/Skylark50
Summary: Buck Shark attack.
Relationships: Bobby Nash & Firehouse 118 Crew, Eddie Diaz & Firehouse 118 Crew (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Firehouse 118 Crew, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Bobby, Athena and their chaos fire kids & grandkids [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210931
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	Buck Shark

**Author's Note:**

> Pure family fluff. That's it. Enjoy!

**“How was babysitting duty?”** Was the first thing out of Bobby’s mouth the next day when everyone was coming into the station. Buck gave him a look, the face of a tortured man as he dove for the cinnamon rolls the fire captain laid out. 

**“Well then I won’t ask again.”** Bobby muttered, a worried eyebrow raised at Eddie as the Latino man too grabbed a cinnamon roll and a cup of black coffee.

**“Please don’t. It’s terrible to hear again.”** Eddie groaned, shoving the cinnamon roll in his mouth. Bobby looked confused. How could little Asha cause so much distress? His granddaughter was a god damn angel ok. He would testify in court. 

Chim then came up, looking exhausted. Ok so maybe Asha was a little hellion, but Bobby got to coddle and love on her, wind her up then pass her off to Maddie and Chim. It was the perfect crime. 

**“If anyone can help me tame the little werewolf without the use of repetitive songs I will marry you.”** Chimney announced, flopping down at the table and everyone winced when they heard the very audible think of his head hitting the table top. 

**“Teething?”** Bobby asked, doctoring a cup of coffee for Chimney and placing a cinnamon roll in front of him. Chim nodded, lifting his head and showing Bobby the dark circles under his eyes.

**“Have you tried?”** Hen started to say, stopping when Chim held up a hand and chugged his coffee, burning his mouth in the process. He placed the cup down, asking for another when he turned to Hen. 

**“I have absolutely tried everything with my little hellspawn.”** Chimney croaked, taking a bite out of cinnamon roll. That was when the alarm blared. Groaning the gang booked it for the rig, Chim accidentally running into the door frame in his gear. Buck took his brother in law and got him in, the truck going out. 

It was several hours later, the truck standing proud in the station now, just covered in mud. The call was different to say the least. Shucking around in mud at a farm was the last thing anyone had anticipated. Seeing Buck vibrating with energy basically and Bobby got the man out of the rig and pointed him to the cleaning supplies. The others gratefully went to take hot showers while Buck shucked his gear and went about washing the truck.

Slowly, the others came out, warm and ready for some actual food. Bobby should of seen it coming. It was too easy. Buck was spraying the truck, humming to himself when he had passed him. Looking over the railing to see how it was going he heard Buck singing.

**“Clean the truck, do do do do do do, Clean the truck, do do do do do, Clean the truck.”** Raising an eyebrow, Bobby ignored it. It was just a way for the blond to pass the time while he cleaned. Or so he thought.

The next time he heard it, Buck was bouncing up the stairs, hair still wet from his shower after clean up duty. Blessedly, or cursed (Bobby still hadn’t decided), he heard Buck singing again. As did Chimney.

**“Up the stairs, do do do do do do, Up the stairs, do do do do do do, Up the stairs.”** Chimney watched the blond from his perch on the sofa, eyes going from drowsy to down right murderous. He stood slowly, Everyone watching as he advanced slowly on the oblivious blond. Buck was digging in the fridge, singing his made up song, when Chim swiped at him.

**“IT WAS YOU! YOU CORRUPTED MY DAUGHTER AND THAT'S ALL SHE WANTS TO LISTEN TO NOW!”** Chim roared, causing everyone to jump. Buck looked at him wide eyed, and Bobby could see the exact minute that Buck listened to the little red devil on his shoulder. Backing up slowly, Buck grinned. 

**“Baaaabbbyyyyyy…. Shark do do do,”**

**“GET BACK HERE YOU HEATHEN!”** Chim barked, giving chase as buck turned on his heel and began running to the fire pole. Bobby watched them go, strolling to the railing agian to watch and he could hear Buck singing, well really he was bellowing now, and Chimney chasing him with a helmet in his hands.

**“Run from Chim, do do do do do do, Run from Chim, do do do do do do do, Run from Chim!”**

**“YOU BETTER RUN YOU BLOND DUMB ASS!”**

Eddie strolled up to Bobby’s left, Hen to his right, both of them splitting the sandwich Buck was making and the trio watched as Buck led Chim on a chase.

**“You gonna stop Chim?”** Hen asked, munching slowly as she watched Chimney throw the helmet at Buck, the blond side stepping it neatly.

**“In a minute.”** Bobby muttered, nudging Hen and the woman whipped out her phone and began recording. Chim had now grabbed a wrench, Buck zooming to stay out of the cross hairs.

**“You gonna save Buck?”** Eddie asked, watching as the wrench sailed toward his boyfriend, wincing as it whispered past his ear. Chimney was on a roll.

**“Oh no he deserves this.”** Bobby decided, reaching back for his water bottle as he watched two of the three men he considered sons chasing each other. Both disappeared behind the truck and all three heard a yelp and then Buck’s voice.

**“I’M TELLING MADDIE!”**

**“Wait! No! I’m sorry! It's ok! It's just a scratch!”** Came Chim’s panicked voice. Bobby sighed, nodding to Eddie who jogged down the stairs. Yeah, he was surrounded by children, but he wouldn't trade them for the world. Most days.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come for the chaos children.


End file.
